Law Enforcement agencies, including private/government agencies, typically have a special detachment of employees that are assigned a trained dog. These detachments are referred to as K-9 units. The care and maintenance of the K-9 is of primary importance to the officer and the department.
As part of the special equipment, the K-9 unit has customized vehicles for transporting the dog along with his handler. However, there are times during the work day when it is necessary for the officer to leave the dog in the vehicle and conduct business alone. Usually, the vehicle is locked and ventilation is limited to prevent unintended contact between the dog and the general public. During the summer months or other times of higher than normal temperatures, especially sunny days, the interior of the vehicle may become too hot for the health of the dog.
There are temperature sensors on the market for use in K-9 vehicles. The units have a temperature sensor to be placed near or in the K 9 containment area and connected by wire to a display/control head mounted in the instrument panel.
The conventional sensors do not always give a true reading of the ambient temperature in the vehicle and can give false warnings. The placement of the sensor causes the inconsistent readings either because of the location of the vehicle relative to the sun or the surrounding structures. For example, if the sensor is in direct sunlight it will read a higher temperature than if it were in the shade.
Known prior art employ backup temperature sensors that are manufactured at a fixed threshold that is inherent to the materials used when manufactured. They are not intelligent or settable. No reading can come from such a sensor nor can the threshold be altered. Another commercial temperature sensor has a second sensor located in the control head. This second sensor serves as a back-up or over-ride and may be set at a higher alarm temperature. There is no read-out for the over-ride and it is located in or on the dash of the vehicle which is one of the hottest locations. While there are two temperature sensors, each can cause a false alarm because of their respective locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,284 discloses a temperature sensor and a remote paging receiver and transmitter to notify an absent operator when vehicle temperature is outside a predetermined temperature range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,291 discloses a motion sensor and a temperature sensor with preset extremes. The device will transmit an alarm signal such as the vehicle horn when the extremes are exceeded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,289 discloses a canine alert system which operates a pager or beeper is based on temperature sensing, air conditioning failure and engine stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,626 discloses a device for operating a vehicle power assist member from outside the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,177 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,911 disclose a remote controlled auto door opening system for unlocking and unlatching a vehicle door.